Delay No Longer
by kuntrygurl93
Summary: A continuation of my last story 'Delay' Sesshomaru and Kagome continue on with their relationship but a certain half breed isn't having it. But two little children won't let anything get in between their family


**So I know that I haven't updated in a while. I just replaced my laptop screen today. I think that as a sort of treat for you guys waiting forever for me to update, I figured that I'd add a continuation to my one shot. So here you go and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**DELAY**

This is what happened last….

"_'Sesshomaru please don't hurt me' She whispered._

_Pulling her tightly into a hug he answered. _

_'Should I ever do so, then I pray that death does not delay. I will forever be your supporter, lover, friend and mate if you will have me?'_

_Tearing up, Kagome threw her arms around his neck and cried out a yes._

_Over the course of a few weeks Sesshomaru and Kagome has gotten closer than ever and she no longer have thoughts of suicide. _

_All thanks to our golden eyes demon lord."_

* * *

**DELAY NO LONGER**

_So it has been eight months since that night in the hot springs and every day Kagome couldn't be any happier. Everyday Sesshomaru would wake her up and take her to a secluded site for breakfast. She never had to worry about her friends because Sesshomaru provided for them as well and they never had to worry about Inuyasha catching them because he was always off with Kikyo but everything was going well until he came back to camp early one day. _

_Morning_

_It was about eight in the morning when Sesshomaru went to wake up Kagome._

_Kneeling on the ground, he reached out and touched Kagome's shoulder._

_"Wake up koi." Sesshomaru said._

_It took a few shakes until Kagome began waking up._

_"Ugh" She groaned. Kagome opened her eyes as Sesshomaru brushed her hair out of her face._

_"Is it morning already?" She rasped out._

_Smirking, Sesshomaru rubbed her cheek with his clawed thumb. "Yes koi, its morning. We should get going if you want to soak in the hot springs before we set out." _

"Okay"

Groaning, Kagome sat up and ran her hands through her hair which continued to a stretch. To Sesshomaru, it was one of the sexiest things he has ever seen. Watching the calm look on Kagome's face and hearing her moan made Sesshomaru smile. The look of peace on his loves face made him not want to ever cause Kagome any harm, whether it be emotional, physical or mental. He loved her and he would kill anyone who would bring tears to her eyes.

With her eyes closed, Kagome held out her hand and waited for Sesshomaru to pull her up. Not feeling his hold on her, she opened her eyes to see that he was still kneeling on the ground.

Smirking, Kagome turned on her knees and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"And what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Aishiteru" He replied.

Eyes wide, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and stammered out "Y-you love me?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and smiled as she leaned into his hand. "Yes. I love you. I have for almost a year. You are the light that brightens the sky. Hearing you laugh warms my heart. I've seen you get hurt time after time again by my foolish half-brother. You always put on a brave face. You refused to let others see your pain. I wanted to wait for you to move on but I knew I had to make a move that night and I'm glad I did."

Hearing everything he said, Kagome leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. That one small kiss turned into a make out session. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Sesshomaru stood up allowing Kagome to wrap her legs around his waist.

Feeling herself moving backwards, Kagome buried her hand in her loves hair. She moaned as she felt herself being pressed against a tree. Knowing that she needed to breathe, Sesshomaru pulled away. Breathing hard as their foreheads touched, Sesshomaru watched as a blushed spread across her cheeks.

"Wow!" Kagome gasped out causing Sesshomaru to smile.

Feeling herself being poked, she raised her eyebrows. "Sessh…"

Before anything else could be said, they were interrupted by a loud mouth hanyou.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm trying to get back in the hang of things. I've been working a lot and really don't have any inspiration to write anything so I don't know when I'll update again.**


End file.
